I Don't Do Attachments
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Santana is determined to prove that she is an untouchable head diva, and so naturally, she doesn't do relationships. She doesn't mind having friends, but she doesn't do attachments. That is until a gorgeous blonde moves in a few doors down and seems to suddenly interject in her life without any warning at all. QUINNTANA! QUINN/SANTANA! ENDGAME! AU! M FOR MILD THEMES! :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "Omg Tana what the hell are you doing on here with a new story?" Well, to answer your question, I'd been slowly working on this and now I feel that I am ready to post it. **

**Hi! I'm Tana! You might've seen me on my other 2 Quinntana fanfictions, or my 4 Dantana fanfictions, or maybe my 3 Brittany fanfictions, or possibly my 1 Karmy or 1 Emison fic. Or maybe you've never seen me! So HI!**

**This story is "I Don't Do Attachments". It's Quinntana endgame. Third person limited to Santana, though that could change if I want it to and if so, shall be clearly marked. My chapters usually stay around 2k, but they'll occasionally drop below or rise above. Updates will be as regular as possible, however considering my other two fanfics, as well as finals coming up and my vacation for the first week of summer break, updates will probably not feel regular until after like June 10th or something.**

**A few things:**

**Italics are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks.**

**Bolds are texts/emails/signs/notes.**

**I give a shoutout to every 50th reviewer... 50th reviewer gets one, 100th, 150th, etc etc you get the idea :) My update speed doesn't depend on reviews, but I do appreciate reviews very much. I'll respond to every review, unless it's the same person every chapter with not much to say, in that case I will probably try not to bother you with a PM for every review. Some guest reviews I will answer on my Twitter, at BrittzandTana. Speaking of which, should you follow me there, tweet me that you're reading this and I'll follow you back :) Win win for everyone :)**

**I think that's all the blab I have for you all today!**

**So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

_Santana pushed her lips against the blonde's, pleased at the moan that came from the other girl. The kiss was hot and fiery, intense and erotic. She was pretty sure this was the sexiest kiss that she had ever experienced, and that was out of a lot._

_Her hands moved under the blonde's shirt, feeling her soft skin and sighing against her lips. This girl was perfect. Beautiful, sexy..._

Santana woke up with a start. "Mija! Get up! You're late!"

"Okay, Mami," she groaned, sighing against her pillow. Just another dream about the same girl. She shouldn't be surprised. They were reoccurring. The annoying part was that in her dream, she never got a look at the girl's face. All she knew was that she was white and blond.

Of course, that led her to thinking it must be Brittany. That would make the most sense anyway. They used to hook up a lot in junior year, but they'd stopped over the summer when Britt started dating that Artie kid in the wheelchair. Santana had realized soon after their "relationship" that whatever feelings she had thought she felt for Brittany weren't real.

That was months ago. Before winter break, before school even started. So why would she be having make out dreams about Brittany?

Shaking her head, she sat up. The girl in her dream was no one that she knew. After all, Brittany was the only white, blonde, female friend that Santana had. Sure there were some white blondes on the cheerios, but Santana could hardly stand to look at them, let alone think about making out with them. No one in Glee Club besides Britt was a blonde female, so Santana was left with no choice but to assume that the dream was just nonsense.

That option wasn't hard to accept either. She had once had a sex dream about a _shrub_ in the shape of a person, so a random blonde was pretty much normal for her.

But these dreams were killing her. She was so horny all of the time. She no longer had Brittany to fix that, and no way was she going to sleep with any guys any time soon. Sure, they would all jump at the chance, but ever since she came out to everyone before winter break, it would look like she was trying to sneak back into the closet. Plus, guys were gross.

Santana finally dragged herself out of bed, even more late than she was before. She threw on her cheerio uniform, tied her hair up in its signature high pony and put on some eye shadow, blush and lipstick. She didn't need much makeup, her skin was flawless.

Santana walked into school half an hour later, hands on her hips and bitch smirk on. Was it hard for her to be the head bitch in charge, be the head of the cheerios, maintain good grades, be in the Glee Club _and_ deal with the fact that she was a triple minority? Yes. Did that stop her? No. She was unstoppable. Even after she came out, no one got in her way. No one tried to steal her position as head cheerleader. Nobody crossed her. Even Coach Sylvester was a little scared of the fiery Latina.

Santana a weak spot for nobody. Well, she had a small one for Brittany. They'd always been best friends, and even now that they weren't sleeping together, the sweeter girl had Santana wrapped around her finger. But besides Brittany, Santana didn't care much for anyone. Sure, she cared about people in Glee Club, but not enough to show any part of her soft side. Being soft showed weakness. If Santana looked weak, everything would fall apart. Underclassmen would think they had a shot at head cheerio, people would think they could steal her spot as resident badass... people might not find her as intimidating as normal. It was too much for Santana to even think about, so it was easier for her to just shut off her soft side.

So she never dated; not that there were any hot lesbians around here for her to date anyway. She didn't develop feelings for people. Sure, her attention occasionally got caught on a hot chick somewhere, but face it, it was hard to find any hot girls around McKinley high school.

Which is why Santana nearly stopped in her tracks, causing herself to almost trip over her own feet, and ultimately ended up stumbling for an awkward two seconds and glaring at the people who saw her, when she saw a girl she had never seen before standing talk talking to Coach Sylvester in her office. Santana did a quick scan of the girl, before quickly analyzing her. She was taller than Santana, but not tall. Her body was totally in shape, and Santana could practically picture the abs hidden under her blouse. She was blond, her hair framing her face in a soft way that most people's hair couldn't ever accomplish even after hours of styling.

Santana couldn't see the front of her face, so she walked a little further alongside the window before glancing back into the office, hoping that Sue or the mystery girl wouldn't notice.

The Latina let out a long breath when she saw the girl's face. Gorgeous, hazel eyes. Perfectly curved eyebrows. A nose that didn't protrude awkwardly, or have any sort of weird curves. Rosy cheeks, pink lips. She looked rather innocent in her loose blouse and skirt, but something about the way her eyebrow quirked up at whatever Sue was saying to her gave Santana the impression that she was a lot different than she seemed.

Realizing that she'd been staring for probably a couple of minutes, and that her jaw was hanging open as she analyzed the girl, Santana quickly turned and snapped her mouth shut. If anyone ever said anything about that, she would torture them so bad that they would have to transfer to a school in a different country.

Santana was on edge all day. This mysterious new girl wasn't in any of her classes, so Santana had a feeling that she might not be a senior. However, thinking back to that raised eyebrow contradicted that thought. She was totally a senior. That or she was a very rebellious junior. No way that she was a sophomore or a freshman, her toned legs ruled those two out immediately.

Basically, Santana spent the entire day thinking about that girl. It wasn't until the end of the day that she made some sort of connection between her dream and the blonde girl she had just seen earlier. No way that fate had been trying to send her a message, because Santana didn't believe shit like that. However, she had always joked that she had a Mexican third eye...

No, the dream had only expressed that Santana was attracted to blondes and that she was extremely horny as of late. Therefore, her immediate attraction to this new blonde was totally reasonable.

_Shit, I sound like Berry now._

The last bell rang, and Santana remembered that it was Tuesday. Cheerios practice today, she remembered with a sigh. She liked being a cheerio. She liked the popularity she got from it. She liked the short skirts, too, if she was being honest. But she hated the actual sport. It was stupid, what they did in the cheerios was not cheerleading. It was like some form of insane synchronized dancing with a few pyramids.

She walked into the locker room, her head bitch look firmly stuck on her face, and headed toward her locker. Opening it, she stuffed her backpack in it and pulled out her deodorant to put some more on so that she didn't smell like shit after practice.

As she closed her locker, though, someone appeared a few lockers down from her. This was unusual, since those lockers were either empty or full of Coach Sylvester's junk. Santana glanced slightly to her left, and her eyes widened as she snapped them forward again. That blond girl. She was still wearing the same outfit as before, but in her hands was a red and white cheerios uniform. Santana gulped as she turned and walked out of the locker room and out onto the field. This wasn't going to be good.

"I don't have time for this!" Santana heard being yelled inside the locker room behind her. "Ten laps for anyone who isn't on the field in ten seconds!"

The first person out of the doors was Brittany. No surprise there, that girl hated laps.

Second person out, that mysterious blonde. All dressed in her uniform, her soft looking blond hair tied up perfectly in a high pony. She had literally just been in different clothes thirty seconds ago. What the hell?

Surprisingly, all of the girls made it out in ten seconds, and Coach immediately began shouting for them to get into their formation that they were working on for their cheerleading regionals competition.

"Quinn, get in between Santana and Brittany and follow what they do," Sue snapped at the mysterious blonde—Quinn?—who had frozen at the previous direction. Now, she scanned the girls, trying to pick out "Santana and Brittany". Santana gave her an amused look, and when the blonde saw it, she must've been able to tell that was her.

She silently moved in between Santana and Brittany, but it wasn't a kind of silence that Santana guessed meant that she was shy. It was different, a cold silence.

They started their routine, and Santana tried not to notice that Quinn hardly stumbled at all as she copied Brittany's movements. For whatever reason, the new blonde was not even glancing at Santana. For some reason, that irked the Latina.

"Sloppy! You're all sloppy! I can't _believe_ I have the shame of coaching you all! In fact, I might be kicking a few of you off the team! Maybe then you'll have time to think about why you _suck_ so badly! Now get out of here, and I don't want to see any tears staining the locker room floor!" Coach yelled at them through her megaphone. Santana, unfazed, started back toward the locker room. A few of the freshman were trying not to cry, a few of them already were. Those were the ones who wouldn't make it another year on the team. The fact was, switching from any other cheer team to Sue's was hard, and only the really tough ones made it through a full four years.

"She's pretty hardcore," an unknown voice commented next to Santana. Her eyes widened slightly as they gave a sideways glance to Quinn. Her voice had a really sexy sound to it.

"If you can't handle it, blondie, you shouldn't be here," is all Santana said, before speeding up and heading into the air conditioned locker room.

"Oh, I can handle it," Quinn argued, suddenly next to Santana again. "I've seen worse."

"I'm sure you have," Santana said, trying to seem bored with the conversation, even though her heart was racing. This was bad. Like, _really _bad. This girl was _too_ perfect looking and _to_o perfect sounding.

Santana turned and headed back for the mirrors. She wasn't too sweaty, since practice had been short, so she decided that she'd just shower at home. She didn't like showering here anyway, because there were only a few showers and they were always nasty.

She stopped in front of the row of mirrors and adjusted her pony. Suddenly, she saw the same blonde behind her in the mirror again. "Can I help you, blondie?"

"My name's Quinn," Quinn said, her expression cold.

"And?" Santana asked, not seeing the point in this. Sure, maybe she found herself attracted to Quinn, but that didn't mean she was going to be any nicer to her than she was to anyone else. As she had already proven many times, Santana did not _do_ nice.

"And I'd prefer to be called by it, and not a nickname that pretty much makes it sound like you're calling me stupid," Quinn told her, in a firm voice that made Santana feel really threatened. No one did this. No one argued with her position has head bitch in charge.

"Does it look like I care?" Santana asked, whatever attraction she had for the blonde disappearing all of the sudden as she felt a bit of Snix flare up. "Look, I'll call you what I want, just like I call everyone else here what I want. I am the head bitch at this school, and no pretty little blonde princess is going to parade in here and try to take that from me, got it?"

Santana turned and went back to her locker before Quinn could say anything else to her. She opened her locker quickly and grabbed her backpack. She was eager to leave, and she luckily didn't run into the new blonde cheerio again on her way out.

Brittany, though, ran up to her as she walked toward the parking lot. "Are you okay? I saw you get all angry in the locker room."

"Yeah, just had to put that new bitch in her place," Santana answered, giving Brittany a smile. The one reserved only for her best friend.

"She's pretty," Brittany commented. "Oh hey, are you singing something in Glee tomorrow?"

Santana thought back to what Mr. Shue had said the assignment was the day before. Something like opening up about yourself? She didn't remember exactly. "Um, I don't think so Britt. I can't remember the assignment."

"Expressing feelings that no one knows about," Brittany answered. "It's pretty lame actually. I don't think anyone is going to sing anything, because if no one is telling someone their feelings, then they probably have a pretty good reason for not expressing them."

Santana nodded in agreement, completely understanding what Brittany was saying. She hated it when people called her stupid, because she was literally one of the smartest people that Santana knew. "Five bucks says that Berry sings a love song to Finn even though they're freaking engaged and everyone knows about her feelings towards him."

"I'd take that bet, but I'm pretty sure that is actually going to happen," Brittany commented with a laugh. Santana gave her a wide smile.

She found herself at her car. "I'll text you later, Britt."

"Good!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing Santana in a quick hug. They always hugged, it wasn't weird. They had been best friends since they were really little, and while they were now seniors, Brittany still had that aspect of youth in her.

Brittany went off to her car, and Santana turned to get into hers. She practically jumped when she saw Quinn standing by the car next to her, giving her an amused look. "Head bitch has a weak spot," Quinn commented, raising her eyebrow.

"Everyone has a weak spot for Brittany, blondie. Welcome to Lima," Santana snapped at her, angry that she had seen that right after Santana had tried to show her where her place was.

"Whatever you say, Santana," Quinn said to her, raising an eyebrow that was _so_ damn sexy. Santana rolled her eyes and headed for her car door. "You know, you're pretty impressive."

"I know," Santana called back cockily, although she was actually kind of confused as to what Quinn meant.

"You're head of the cheerleading squad, head bitch of the entire school, and you're a _lesbian_," Quinn commented. Santana turned around and scowled at the bitch.

"You got a problem with that?" Santana asked.

Quinn smirked. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I would just like to make it clear to you, that while you may be the head bitch of your school, I'm not some Barbie blonde that someone is going to puppet around in the background of the school social levels. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Santana answered, giving the blonde a tight smile. "Now why don't you turn your pretty, white ass around and get out of here before you piss me off anymore and I have to result to messing up your pretty face."

"Gladly," Quinn returned, before turning and making her way back across the parking lot.

Santana finally opened her car door and threw her backpack into the passenger seat. As she sat down in the driver's seat, she grumbled, "Stupid homophobe."

But she didn't think that Quinn was actually a homophobe. She was pretty sure that Quinn had just wanted to make it clear that she'd done her research and that she wasn't going to be underestimated.

She definitely wasn't either, at least now.

* * *

**I hope this first chapter is enough to draw your interest in :) **

**So please send me a nice lil review, or a quick PM :D Also, please follow me on Twitter and tweet me that you read this for a followback :)**

**I don't have much time to chat down here, because I have some stuff to do before Faking It comes on. **

**Soo Goodnight my loves! Please review your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Sorry it's late! Vacation, stuff like that :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up early after yet another dream about a faceless blonde. She found herself so horny that she had to take an extra long shower to relieve herself. Then she dressed in her usual attire, her cheerios uniform, and tied up her hair in its usual pony tail.

After, she ate a piece of toast for breakfast, and went outside. As she climbed into her car, she saw someone walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the school. Quinn. The Latina smirked. If Quinn was walking the twenty minute walk to school, it meant she didn't have a car.

Something weird tugged at Santana's chest, though, telling her to offer the blonde a ride, but she pushed that away. Quinn had been a bitch to her, why would she give her a ride to school?

She wouldn't, which is why she drove right past Quinn and straight toward the school.

Santana went through the day in a sort of pleasant state. Today was Wednesday, which meant she had Glee instead of Cheerios. Also, it meant she wouldn't see Quinn.

After school, she found herself happily walking into the choir room. She loved the energy that was always there. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were laughing and talking about something loudly. Rachel was running herself through vocal runs. The football players were tossing a football around while they talked about something. Brittany was talking quietly to Artie in the back of the room.

She wouldn't be able to say why, but the energy of Glee Club made Santana happy. That's why she much preferred Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's why Glee was always the favorite part of her day.

As it neared time for Mr. Shue to walk in, everyone started to take their seat. Santana found herself sitting in between Puck and Brittany. Puck was her bro. Sure, they used to hook up all the time before Santana realized she was a lesbian, and sure Puck had at first thought that Santana was just going through a phase, but they were always there for each other. She'd known him almost as long as she'd known Brittany.

There was still a lot of talking going on when Shue walked in. "Hey guys!"

There was a chorus of greetings from around the room.

"I hope some of you guys prepared something to sing today?" he asked hopefully. Rachel's hand immediately shot up, and Brittany and Santana shared knowing glances.

"Okay, Rachel," Shue said with a nod, moving to sit down in one of the empty chairs.

"To express unknown feelings, I have chosen a song that expresses an even deeper part of my love for Finn," Rachel said in her annoying voice. She opened her mouth and began to sing some song that nobody had ever heard before.

Groaning, Santana sat back against her chair.

Fortunately, someone walking into the room thirty seconds later stopped Rachel's singing.

Unfortunately, that person was Quinn.

_What. The. Hell._

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" Shue asked the girl that had made Rachel stop singing. Rachel looked pissed off.

"Oh sit down Rachel, we heard enough anyway," Mercedes snapped at her. Rachel rolled her eyes, but silently sat down next to her fiancée.

"This is Glee Club right?" Quinn asked Mr. Shue. She hadn't noticed Santana yet, or at least Santana didn't think she had.

"Yes," Mr. Shue answered.

"I'd like to join."

"Oh kill me now," Santana groaned, throwing her head back.

Mr. Shue snapped his head around to glare at Santana, but the Latina just shrugged. She saw Quinn looking at her with curiosity, but she just looked away, keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's your name?" Mr. Shue asked Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray," the blonde answered. Santana felt something weird then, like her heart sped up at hearing Quinn's last name. "Quinn Fabray" just sounded so good together. But she didn't understand why she had that weird feeling.

"Okay, Quinn. The floor is yours," Shue said.

"Mr. Shue! I was in the middle of—" Rachel started to protest.

"You can finish your song after Quinn auditions, Rachel," Mr. Shue argued.

"Oh god no, we already heard enough," Puck groaned. Rachel shot him a glare, but then everyone got quiet to listen to Quinn sing.

The blonde stood in the middle of the choir room, and began to sing. It wasn't a song that Santana had heard before, but she was kind of mesmerized by Quinn's voice. Wow. Like, _wow_. Why did that girl have to be so hot, have such a beautiful voice, and yet be such a bitch? Man, if she would just accept that Santana was of higher rank than her, they could be friends. Or maybe... more than friends?

_Santana, stop before you get out of control. You've talked to her like twice._

_Plus, you hate her, remember?_

The Latina got so engrossed in the blonde's voice, she swore that she was practically drooling. When she was done singing, everyone applauded, and Santana finally wiped the look of awe off of her face and clapped lazily. She was hoping that Quinn hadn't seen her expression while she was singing.

Quinn scanned the group of kids briefly, and Santana swore that the hazel eyes stopped on her. But then the blonde was looking at Mr. Shue. "So?"

He laughed and clapped again. "Welcome to Glee Club!"

Quinn walked, or more like strutted, through the group of still applauding teenagers, and sat in the back corner of the group, opposite Santana. The Latina glared at her, but the blonde just gave her a bragging smile, and quirked up on of her perfect eyebrows in a way that said "What are you going to do about it, bitch?".

_I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it... as soon as I figure it out myself._

This bitch was really getting on Santana's nerves. She was popping up everywhere, and it seemed like her only purpose in her being at McKinley was to take Santana's position as head bitch.

After Glee, Santana followed Quinn until they were away from everyone else. "Hey, blondie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Quinn turned around, one hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face. "I thought we decided that you're going to call me by my actual name now."

"Funny, I don't remember agreeing to that," Santana snapped back at her. "Look, I don't what you want with me, but if you're trying to steal my spot at the top of this school by joining Glee Club—"

"What makes you so sure that I want to 'steal' your spot?" Quinn demanded to know.

Santana didn't have an answer, so she just improvised with an eye roll. "Look, some people actually join Glee because they like it, and not because they want to ruin the only good parts of someone else's weeks."

Santana decided that she was tired of this conversation, and she turned to walk toward her locker. "What do you mean, the only good parts? You don't like any other part of your week besides Glee?"

Quinn didn't sound like she was trying to be a bitch, for once. She sounded like she was upset or something, and it caught Santana by surprise. Santana turned back around, crossing her arms.

"Guess being on top doesn't bring real happiness," Quinn said, her tone still more serious than bitchy. "Look, Santana, you don't know me. I don't want to be treated like dirt around here, but I don't want to be the HBIC here either. That's clearly your job. I came to this school for a fresh start, and excuse me if I'm trying to surround myself with good people. So please don't assume things about me, okay?"

And just like that, Santana no longer hated the blonde. Or at least, not right now. She felt intrigued. Quinn had given her a little bit of an insight as to why she was here, but not enough for a real story. Santana wanted to know now. And not even for gossip purposes. She was just incredibly intrigued by this mysterious new girl, and she had no idea why. "Okay," is all Santana finally managed to say.

They both turned away to head to their different destinations, but then Santana stopped and called, "Hey, Quinn."

They both turned and locked eyes from across the hallway.

"Welcome to McKinley."

_What. The. Hell._ That was not like Santana at all. "Welcome to McKinley"? She wasn't even sure if that's what she was actually going to say, but that's what came out. _Damn it! She's going to think I'm crazy!_

But Santana found herself absolutely surprised by the smile that appeared on Quinn's face. "Thanks."

When Santana turned back and started to her locker, she felt her face flush. What was happening to her? She couldn't control her actions, words, feelings. She opened her locker once she got to it, and looked into her locker mirror. Her face was bright red. She couldn't even keep the blush on her face down, and her complexion was dark enough to usually hide it no matter how red it was!

Her mind drifted back to that dream she had about making out a blonde girl, and she suddenly wondered what exactly it would feel like to have Quinn pinned up against a wall and—

_Holy mother of god._

"Santana, are you okay?" Brittany asked, approaching her. Santana blinked. She glanced in the mirror and found that her pupils had gotten a bit larger and she looked aroused. Looking back to Brittany, she coughed and blinked a few times.

"Fine. Just have a, uh, scratch in my throat. It's, uh, making my eyes water," Santana tried, coughing again.

"Oh," Brittany answered with a nod. "Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Mike and I are going to the bowling alley. Wanna come?"

Santana weighed the options. Go bowl with a ton of losers, who she actually loved like a family, even if she wouldn't admit it, or stay home and spend hours imagining Quinn Fabray screaming out her name. "Sure!" she quickly agreed. "Sounds fun. We going now?"

"Yep. We're all taking our separate cars," Brittany answered. Santana nodded and they walked to the parking lot together.

Santana spent her drive trying to cool herself down. She told herself to stop thinking of Quinn like that, because the bitch was clearly straight. Right? Or maybe not? _Who am I kidding? Whether she's straight or not, I'm crushing on her _big_ time._

She got to the bowling alley and parked her car before going inside. She spotted most of the Glee kids already at a lane, so she checked out some bowling shoes, grabbed a ball and moved to the lane.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile.

Santana returned it. "Hey, Britt."

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming, Santana," Rachel said to her in her weird formal way. "Glad to see that you could make it. The more the merrier."

Santana pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Sometimes, Rachel was just weird. Puck asked everyone, "So, how are we going to do teams here?"

Mercedes looked around the group of people and huffed. "Now that Santana's here, we have seven people. Uneven teams."

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?" Santana snapped, crossing her arms.

"Chill, Satan," Mercedes insisted.

"So what are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"Well, the dwarf really only counts as half a person, having her be the extra on a team doesn't really give them much of an advantage," Santana reasoned. Rachel scowled.

"Who invited her?" Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I tend to result to insults when I don't have anything to say. But at least I'm honest right?" Santana tried, shrugging. "Look, I actually want to be here, okay? I have nothing better to do, and now that we're all in senior year, I want to actually hang out with you all more. You just have to realize that when I insult you, I don't actually mean it."

"That is possibly the nicest thing that I've ever heard you say, Santana," Mike said with a goofy smile, patting her shoulder. Santana laughed and shook her head, shrugging him off. She loved moments like that, where she could just goof off around the Glee kids.

"While I do appreciate your apology, Santana, we still have the problem of seven people. Unequal teams," Rachel reminded them.

"I could join you," a familiar voice suggested behind Santana. Santana felt her throat constrict and her entire mouth dry up when she heard Quinn's voice. She'd come bowling to get Quinn off her mind, and now she was going to be bowling with her?

"Oh great! Eight people! Perfect! So now, who's on whose team?" Finn asked.

"Well, me and Finn are on a team together, obviously," Rachel said, moving over to her boyfriend.

"Obviously," Santana agreed with an eye roll. Rachel glared at her, and Santana just raised her hands defensively. "Well, I'm not going to be on your team because I'd like to be as far away from you two sucking face as possible."

"I'll be on Santana's team," Mike piped up.

"I'm on Sanny's team too!" Brittany exclaimed. Puck moved to Finn and Rachel's team, and Mercedes went to Santana's team, leaving Quinn to Rachel's team.

"Alright, lets get playing!" Mercedes exclaimed. They set up the teams on the electronic score computer thing, and then they stepped up to the two lanes.

When it got to Santana's turn, she found that she was taking her turn as Quinn took hers. "You know, Quinn, I'm starting to think that you're stalking me," Santana commented as they both grabbed their balls.

"Actually, Brittany invited me earlier," Quinn replied simply. Brittany had invited Quinn? "You're right, it's hard not to have a soft spot for her."

Santana felt something like jealousy inside of her, but she didn't know if she was jealous that Quinn had been talking to Brittany, or that Brittany had been talking to Quinn. "I hope you're good at bowling, blondie, because this is _my_ game."

Santana bowled her ball first, and got all but one pin down. Her team cheered, and she gave the blonde a challenging look. Quinn returned in, quirking up one of her perfect, damn sexy eyebrows. The blonde stepped back, her hand moving down to smooth over her Cheerios skirt, and then she stepped forward and skillfully swung the bowling ball. It rolled in a straight line and... it knocked down all of the pins with a loud noise. She gave Santana a proud look. "You were saying, Santana?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and grabbed her ball, which had come back through, and knocked down her last pin, giving her a near perfect score, but still just a spare. She felt bested, and she didn't like it.

She spent the entire game trying to beat Quinn, but the crazy bitch kept getting strikes, and Santana only managed a couple. Still, they were the best bowlers there... which meant that Quinn's team won.

"So, what do you say... losers buy everyone Breadstix?" Puck suggested with an evil grin.

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes, slipping off the bowling shoes and replacing them with her own shoes. "Fine. Let's go."

"Hey, Santana," Quinn called as the Latina was returning her shoes.

"Yep?" Santana asked, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

"Good game," she said with a devious smile. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"You know, Fabray, maybe having a little competition for me around here is a good thing," Santana suggested.

"Not used to it, huh?" Quinn asked as they headed out of the alley.

"Not really," Santana answered. "I mean, maybe for solos in Glee, but Rachel always gets those so it's no surprise. But everything else, not really."

"Well, I'd be happy to be your competition," Quinn joked with a light laugh. "But as long as we can be friends to. I'm really trying to have a different life here than at my old school, and having some real friends would be a good start."

"Okay," Santana answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"That's it? I was expecting something like 'Santana Lopez doesn't do friends'," Quinn admitted.

"Santana Lopez doesn't do attachment," Santana corrected seriously, locking her eyes with Quinn's, "but she has a whole group of friends. Everyone in the Glee club is my friend, they're my family."

Quinn nodded back at her seriously. "Alright."

Santana wasn't sure what had just happened, but she knew that it had given the two of them a better understanding of one another somehow.

* * *

**LIKE IT? Ooh rereading this chapter made me want to write a bunch of this story :D Yay!**

**Please let me know what you thought in a quick review, or a lil PM :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me what you thought of this and I'll follow you back! :) c: C: :D **

**Goodnight my lovelies :) *hearts* Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, and it's also late. Ugh I'm so annoying :P I hope you'll like it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana met up with everyone at Breadstix, and found herself sitting in between Britt and Quinn. "I think," Rachel said, "I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu, since I'm not paying."

"You know, Rachel, you're kind of a bitch," Santana commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding, Santana."

"I'm not," Quinn said, her eyes looking at the most expensive meal on the menu. Santana just rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she didn't have enough money to pay for food. Plus, Britt, Mike and Mercedes were paying too.

Britt, though, used her magic best friend powers to get out of paying, and Mercedes somehow got out of it, too, leaving Santana and Mike to cover the bill.

Breadstix was fun, though, and Santana couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun outside of Glee practice. As she was leaving, she waved to all her friends, gave Britt a quick hug, and then headed out to her car.

She was surprised when she heard Quinn's voice behind her, though. "Santana!"

Santana turned around, and eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're not stalking me, Q?"

She didn't know why she called Quinn "Q" all of the sudden. She didn't want to piss the blonde off by calling her "blondie", and "Quinn" was too much of a mouthful... she guessed. Maybe she just liked having a nickname for the blonde.

"I'm sure," Quinn answered. She pulled out a wad of cash. "Here. For my dinner."

Santana raised an eyebrow again, but took the money. "Thanks." Quinn just shrugged, and turned around. "You know, Q, you're not as much of a bitch as I first thought you were," Santana commented, turning as well and heading toward her car.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Quinn called back at her. "See you in Cheer, S!"

Something like butterflies seemed to fly through Santana's stomach when Quinn called her "S", but she forced them away. She needed to stop this crush on Quinn. It surely wasn't going to lead anywhere.

The next morning, Santana walked into school like always, looking down on all of the peasants around her, feeling just as queen as always. However, she spotted a blonde standing at her locker, and she felt her strength falter as her heart beat sped up.

She quickly turned the corner and headed to her own locker. This was going to kill her. Her only weakness was supposed to be Brittany. She wasn't supposed to have crushes. Nope. No crushes. She'd made it perfectly clear to herself, and yet here she was, crushing.

The day was boring, and the only interesting part of it was Cheerios, and that was only because for the routine they practiced, Santana got to stand behind Quinn. Which obviously meant that she got to stare at her ass the whole time. She really hoped that Quinn just hadn't noticed.

She didn't say anything to Quinn after practice, and just left the school. Honestly, she wished that she could just go up to Quinn and be at least friendly with her. Even though, frankly, being friends with Quinn probably wouldn't put her in the best place, considering her huge crush on the girl.

_You're pathetic, Santana. You don't crush on people._

Hah. Yeah.

_Sure I don't_.

The day after that was Friday, a Glee Day. That meant that Santana was going to be sitting in the choir room with Quinn for a whole hour, and she was probably a little too excited about it.

The majority of the day was boring, of course, and last period felt like it took ages. That only made Santana realize just how excited she was about being around Quinn, and it was crazy.

She finally walked into the choir room to witness a huge, room wide argument. "You can't give _my_ solo to someone else!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh please! You get solos all the freaking time, and it's time for me to finally get my turn!" Mercedes snapped at her.

"Mercedes, you have a beautiful voice, but we _all_ know that it's best for the high, powerful notes at the end of songs. My voice is _solo specific_! I don't sound good in the background," Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, this is not up for discussion. Someone else in the room is going to be featured at Regionals," Mr. Shue informed them.

"Me, obviously," Mercedes said, flipping her hair and sitting down in an empty chair.

"Hey," Santana spoke up, crossing her arms. "I've been in this club for three years, too, and I don't ever get solos either!"

"Uh, me too!" Kurt exclaimed, raising his hand.

"What about me?" Tina asked, huffing and crossing her arms. "How come everyone always forgets that I'm here too? I've been here for three years too!"

"Tina, you're a junior. This is my last year," Mercedes told the Asian.

"And mine!" Santana exclaimed.

"_And_ mine!" Kurt piped up as well.

"And mine!" Rachel shouted. Kurt, Santana and Mercedes snapped their heads around to scowl at her. "Look, you all have great voices, but this is _our_ senior year, and if _we_ want to win, you all know that I have to solo."

"Um," came a delicate voice from the back of the room. Santana's eyes moved over to Quinn, who she hadn't even noticed was sitting there. "I know I just joined this club, but it's also my senior year, and I think it'd be awesome for some kind of feature in a performance."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Okay, no. This solo isn't an audition or an election. This was _given_ to me, and no one can have it!"

"It was not _given_ to you!" Santana exclaimed. "You used your big hobbit feet to rush ahead of everyone and grab it with your greedy little dwarf hands."

"Guys! Calm down!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, but everyone brushed him off.

"I for one think that Rachel should get the solo. We all want to win, and she has the best voice. It's just a fact," Finn piped up.

"Okay look, no one asked for your opinion dough boy," Santana snapped at him.

"Anyway, Rachel soloed at Sectionals!" Kurt reminded everyone.

"Yeah, and we won," Rachel replied obviously.

"The fact is Rachel," Tina piped up, even though she'd already sort of been exiled from the conversation, "that you have gotten every competition solo for the last two years, and we're sick of it."

"This is the first I've heard of this issue, and I'm already sick of it," Quinn piped up with a shrug and a smirk. Santana averted her eyes from the blonde as soon as she saw that smirk. It was just too attractive and perfect and—

"Sit down!" Shue yelled at all of them before they could start arguing again. Santana crossed her arms and moved to sit down a few seats away from Quinn. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes dispersed and sat in different parts of the chair set up. "Guys, I'm really disappointed in how greedy you're all being!"

"Mr. Shue, Rachel gets every solo," Sam piped up informatively.

"I know, and it's time we give it to someone else. However, this year, I thought that instead of a solo... we can do a duet or something. Two girls featured instead of one. And we can do the same for Nationals, so then four people will get featured," Mr. Shue suggested.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, I hope that when you say 'girls', you're also talking about me?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, if we're going to do duets, shouldn't they be like... between a guy and a girl?" Artie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana scowled and rolled her eyes. "Wheels, two girls can do a duet together without it being a love song."

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue pointed out, nodding to Santana. "So, we have Mercedes and Santana wanting to do this?"

"And me!" Rachel exclaimed. Shue just shook his head at her.

"Uh, Mr. Shuester, I'd really like to do it," Quinn spoke up. Mr. Shue nodded his approval.

"Alright, so we'll do auditions, and everyone will vote for a pairing of two of these three ladies. Those two will be our duo for Regionals. You guys think you can be ready by Monday?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Definitely," Mercedes answered immediately. "I got this."

"Please, I could do it now," Santana insisted, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. Quinn just nodded to Mr. Shue, and Santana had a feeling that the blonde was actually doubting whether or not she'd get into the duo. Actually, Santana and Mercedes did sound pretty awesome together, as they'd learned from a duet the previous year. And no one had heard Quinn singing with anyone else, so no one really knew what it would sound like.

"Great. So, I don't think we need to cover anything else until after the auditions. See you all Tuesday," Mr. Shue said to them, and everyone got up to leave.

Santana grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the door. She really wanted to talk to Quinn, about anything really, or nothing. However, she had no idea what the hell she would say, and she was sure that Quinn would pick up on her crush. Therefore, she figured the best thing to do was to get out of there before anything could happen.

But, like always, Quinn somehow caught her in the parking lot. "Hey, Santana!"

_Damn, does she have freaking secret passages to the parking lot?_ "Yeah?"

"Good luck on your audition for half of the duo," Quinn said, hooking her thumbs over her backpack straps.

"Thanks, you too," Santana replied, trying to keep the talking brief.

"What are you going to sing?" Quinn asked.

Santana gave her a careful look. "What do you care?"

"Was just curious," Quinn answered. "Anyway, I gotta go and start on mine. See you next week."

"Yeah, see you," Santana replied, turning back toward her car and hurrying to it. Once inside, she took a deep breath. If she got stuck doing a duet with Quinn, she would absolutely, positively die. She could barely talk to the girl, let alone _sing_ with her! Santana had to make sure that Mercedes and her won. Plus, they deserved it more anyway. Quinn had only just joined Glee.

But how was she going to guarantee their victory, and Quinn's loss?

* * *

**Lol at Santana trying to get out of her crush on Quinn..**

**Please let me know your thoughts in a quick review, or maybe a nice lil PM is reviewing isn't your styyle :P Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I will follow you back!**

**Random thought of the day - or maybe night really. I dunno it's 2:30 AM... o.O Haha I'll sleep when I'm dead... Or maybe when I can no longer move my fingers fast enough to type on a keyboard lol. Anyway! Just random thing about me! When I'm looking for FFs to read, specifically Quinntana fanfics, I search for them with all the criteria I want, and then I open all the ones that look interesting in new tabs and then I follow them - even though I haven't started reading them yet. That way I can find them later when I want to.**

**But then it's funny because I'll go to my followed stories list, and I'll be like um what is this story like what. Or my sister will be like "oh can I look at your followed stories so I can see some to read?" and I'm like "oh sure" and she's like "what's this about" and i'm like "yeah I haven't read that yet"...**

**Lol yeah so that's random and weird. I've sworn to myself that I won't post an update without something random or funny in the bottom A/N... my A/Ns started to get really boring and lame. Plus it's two in the morning so ya know I'm hyper ya know it's Tana Logic!**

**Hehe, well... sorry the update was short! Goodnight lovelies! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't have time to talk sorry guys! Also no time to reread... all mistakes are mine, like usual :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Friday evening saw Santana going through every play list on her phone to decide the song that she would use to crush her competition. Unfortunately, none of them popped out at her and said "Winner!", and that was making it pretty difficult for her to pick one.

"Mija, what are you doing in here?" her Mami asked suddenly, poking her head into Santana's room.

"I'm trying to pick a song to sing for Glee," Santana admitted, scrolling down her next play list.

"Well, dinner is ready," the older Latina informed her. Santana sighed, rolling to the side and then sitting up on her bed. She stood up and followed her Mami downstairs, still scrolling down her play list as if her life depended on it. "What about that one song you couldn't stop listening to the other week?"

"Which one?" Santana asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Could her mom be anymore vague? Santana got hooked on so many songs at once that she usually had two or three cycling at any given moment.

"That Adele song," her Mami further explained. "The one about fire and water or something."

"I Set Fire To The Rain?" Santana asked her, rolling her eyes.

"That one!" the older woman confirmed as they sat down at the table. Santana's Papi came in just as they did.

"That song is like old now, though," Santana muttered, not wanting to pick a song that her mom suggested. Sure, she'd recently become re-obsessed with the song, but she wasn't going to sing it for her audition.

It occurred to her, though, that the song would sound freaking awesome with her voice. "Suit yourself," her Mami said, shrugging, as she dished out the food to everyone.

"What song?" her Papi questioned.

"That Adele song," her Mami answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"You know what, I think I will actually sing that," Santana admitted, her face brightening as she pictured the Glee kids' awed faces as she sang out the incredible song in front of them. Mr. Shue would for sure give her half of the duo.

"See, I know music," her Mami insisted, nodding her head seriously.

Santana rolled her eyes, but answered with a nice, "Gracias, Mami!"

"It's what moms are for," she joked. "Now, eat up. You're so thin."

Santana just shook her head and started to eat her dinner. Her parents continued on to talk about their days, but the younger Latina just scarfed down her dinner. She was determined to go upstairs and perfect her chosen song for next week.

By Saturday afternoon, the song was perfected. Santana had no doubts about her chances.

Brittany called her just as she finished her last practice session of the song. "Hey Britt! Guess who just perfected her audition song for the solo!"

"I'm going to guess that it was you," Brittany joked. "I'm at the park, do you want to come hang out? I was supposed to meet Tina, but she got busy."

"Sure, B, I'll head over!"

So, Santana left for the park. She and Brittany liked to hang out at the park by the pond there. Brittany particularly liked to feed the ducks, and Santana liked to just be away from everyone and hang out with her best friend, where she could totally be herself.

She hadn't forgotten to bring a few pieces of bread. Brittany always forgot, so Santana had made it a habit to always bring some to the pond.

"Hey, B!" Santana called, going over to sit on the bench that Brittany was sitting on.

"Hey, San! Did you bring any bread?" she asked, giving Santana her hopeful eyes. Santana chuckled instantly and passed Brittany the couple pieces of bread she'd brought, and the blonde immediately began to toss pieces into the water. The ducks didn't take long to flock around where they were sitting. "What are you singing for the audition?"

"Set Fire To The Rain," Santana answered. "What do you think?"

"I think it'll sound _amazing_, just like you always sound," Brittany decided, flashing her best friend a smile. "You're gonna crush them."

"Who do you think I'll sing with?" Santana wondered.

"Probably Mercedes. No one is going to vote for Rachel except for Finn, and Quinn is new and nobody really knows her," Brittany reasoned. "Plus, we all know that you two sounds amazing together."

"Thanks, Britt," Santana thanked, an involuntary smile appearing on her face.

They hung out and talked for a couple of hours, and then Santana was headed back home. Only her mom was home, because her dad had been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery a few hours earlier. Santana just hoped that her Mami had made dinner already, because she was starved.

She entered her house and heard her mom speaking. Santana immediately assumed that her mom was on the phone, so she quietly made her way toward the stairs. As she started up them, she glanced into the kitchen and saw her mom standing across from none other than Quinn Fabray. Santana's jaw dropped and her eyebrows flew up into the air. What the hell was Quinn doing at her _house_?

She stepped down the bottom few steps again and started into the kitchen. "Uh, Mami?" Santana asked, her voice clearly coming off as a little confused. Quinn's head snapped around, her eyes wide, like she had no idea that this was Santana's house.

Santana immediately quirked an eyebrow up at the blonde, who opened her mouth to say something, before she was interrupted by Santana's mom. "Oh, Mija, this is Quinn Fabray! She and her mom just moved in down the street!"

"Yeah, I know," Santana answered.

"I didn't know this was your house," Quinn stated first and foremost. "We got your mail."

"And the last name on the envelope didn't give it away?" Santana questioned.

"Don't be rude, Santana," her Mami commanded, and Quinn smirked as though she'd won something. But then Santana's Mami added in Spanish to Santana, "Ella es muy bonita. Mija, ¿Te gusta ella?"

Santana blinked. "¡No! ¡Cállate Mami!"

"Lo siento," her Mami replied, chuckling at Santana's immediately defensiveness. Santana rolled her eyes, and then they fell on Quinn, who was standing there with a confused look on her face.

"I'll show Quinn out, Mami," Santana decided turning toward the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez," Quinn said formally, before following Santana. "Your mom is not what I expected."

"Really?" Santana asked, though she really didn't care what Quinn expected. She opened the front door, and she and Quinn both stepped outside.

"Nope. I thought she was going to be a bitch," Quinn admitted. Santana immediately rolled her eyes.

"Why, because I'm one?" Santana demanded. Quinn raised her hands in defense. "Well, to ease your mind, my Abuela is kind of a bitch, so that's where I get it from."

Quinn frowned, but then the expression disappeared really quickly. "Have you been practicing for Monday?" she asked me, her face challenging.

"I have, actually, and I'm going to crush you," Santana informed her.

"I'm sure you will," Quinn agreed, but she was smirking, which led Santana to believe that she didn't think that Santana would beat her at all. The Latina, being true to herself rolled her eyes once again.

"Well, I'd wish you good luck, but I don't think it'll help," Santana insulted, though her smirk staying in place showed Santana that she knew she was just kidding. That was nice for once. Santana was so used to people immediately getting defensive when Santana tossed an innocent insult their way. Quinn, though, seemed to understand so well, that Santana guessed that she must be the kind of person who tossed out insults as well.

"See you in Glee," Quinn said, chuckling, and she turned around and headed down to the sidewalk. Santana caught her eyes on Quinn's ass for only a second, before she turned and rushed inside.

"So, Santana," her Mami called, before she could escape upstairs, "you like that girl?"

"Mami! I said no!" Santana exclaimed.

"And I don't believe you," her mom argued. "Your face turned all red."

"It doesn't matter, Mami, she's not into girls," Santana insisted, even though she had yet to officially determine if that statement was true or false.

"I still think it's cute that you like someone for once," her Mami admitted with a chuckle. "Dinner will be ready in five, mija."

"Thanks," Santana muttered, before finally escaping and going upstairs for her next five minutes of pretending like her mom hadn't just figured out that she was insanely crushing on the new girl in the neighborhood. And Santana knew that her mom was not one to let those kind of things die down. She was going to tease Santana to the breaking point, and the young Latina was not ready for that.

Monday came in a flash, the rest of Santana's weekend having been her mom teasing her and talking on the phone with Brittany. The day was extremely boring until Glee, and Santana would've been lying if she said that she hadn't been looking forward to both the auditions, and seeing Quinn.

She and Quinn said nothing to each other when they arrived, though, because they were too busy going over their songs in their heads and making sure that they were absolutely perfect.

Rachel, however, was doing the same thing, only aloud. Everyone was forced to hear her screeching some song by One Direction.

Naturally, she also volunteered to sing first.

After Santana did her best to not mock Rachel while she sang, and the crazy hobbit finally finished her song, Santana called second. She wasn't going to be the one going last and feeling insecure.

The music started playing, and Santana felt in the zone.

_"__I let it fall,_

_My heart…_

_And as it fell,_

_You rose to claim it._

_It was dark,_

_And I was over…_

_Until you kissed my lips,_

_And you saved me._

_My hands, they were strong,_

_But my knees were far to weak…_

_To stand in your arms,_

_Without falling to your feet."_

Rachel was glaring daggers at Santana. Mercedes was giving me Santana best challenging look, one she was used to after all. Quinn, however, was giving Santana a look that the Latina couldn't quite read. Was she intimidated? Was she confident? Santana had no idea. Something about those eyes could cover anything up.

_"__But there's a side to you,_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true._

_And the games you'd play,_

_You would always win, always win…_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_Your name!"_

So far, so good.

_"__When I lay with you,_

_I could stay there,_

_Close my eyes._

_Feel you here forever!_

_You and me together,_

_Nothing is better! _

_Cause there's a side to you,_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true._

_And the games you'd play,_

_You would always win, always win…_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_Your name!_

_I set fire to the rain!_

_And I threw us into the flames!_

_Well, it felt something die,_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time,_

_The last time!"_

Santana was so in the zone by now that she couldn't even tell what the looks on her fellow Glee Club members' faces were. She was all Adele right now.

_"__Sometimes I wake up by the door!_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for ya!_

_Even now when we're already over!_

_I can't help myself from looking for ya!_

_But there's a side to you,_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true._

_And the games you'd play,_

_You would always win, always win…_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

_Well it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

_Your name!_

_I set fire to the rain!_

_And I threw us into the flames!_

_Well, it felt something die,_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time,_

_The last time!_

_Oh! Oh no! Let it burn! Oh!_

_Let it burn!_

_Let it burn!"_

Everyone broke out into applause, even Mercedes and Quinn. Rachel, however, just kept glaring at Santana. She knew that Adele was one of the artists that Santana could master with just the flick of a finger.

"Wow, Santana! I think you want this duet spot pretty bad!" Mr. Shue exclaimed in an oddly over enthusiastic way that kind of crept Santana out. Nevertheless, she just smiled and shrugged, before retaking her seat. Mercedes went next.

Mercedes sang a predictable song, although Santana didn't know what it was called or who it was by. She did incredible, however, which was actually exactly what Santana wanted. She needed to be the best, and she needed Mercedes to be her runner up. Not Rachel, not Quinn.

"I think this is going to be a tight competition. Quinn, you ready?" Shue asked, glancing at the blonde, who nodded swiftly and stood up. Her Cheerio skirt rose up a little bit as she walked to the center of the room, and Santana tried not to look at that area of the blonde's body as her skin heated up. Why did this girl have to be so goddamn sexy?

Music started, and Santana instantly cursed in her head. She'd only heard Quinn sing once, and she knew that this song would be amazing with her voice.

_"__I can hold my breath._

_I can bite my tongue._

_I can stay awake for days,_

_If that's what you want._

_Be your number one."_

Quinn's eyes met Santana's and she smirked slightly, like she knew that the Latina was freaking out mentally.

_"__I can fake a smile._

_I can force a laugh._

_I can dance and play the part,_

_If that's what you ask._

_Give you all I am…_

_I can do it…_

_I can do it…_

_I can do it…_

_But I'm only human._

_And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human._

_And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart!_

_Cause I'm only human!"_

Santana bit her lip. This was totally throwing her entire plan off. There was no way that Quinn wasn't going to get half of this duet. Hell, Santana was practically considering voting for her.

_"__I can turn it on._

_Be a good machine._

_I can hold the weight of worlds,_

_If that's what you need._

_Be your everything."_

Santana mentally and almost physically braced herself for the powerful voice that was about to come from Quinn.

_"__I can do it!_

_I can do it!_

_I'll get through it!_

_But I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down!_

_I'm only human!_

_And I crash and I break down!_

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart!_

_Cause I'm only human!"_

Now everyone in the room seemed to be staring at Quinn with awe, even Rachel Freaking Berry.

_"__I'm only human!_

_I'm only human!_

_Just a little human!_

_I can take so much,_

_Till I've had enough._

_Cause I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down!_

_I'm only human!_

_And I crash and I break down!_

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart!_

_Cause I'm only human!"_

Everyone applauded like crazy when Quinn finished, except for Santana, Rachel and Mercedes. As amazing as Quinn was, they were all angry that the new girl was clearly going to get half of this duet. Well, Santana was mentally freaking out. What if she had to do a duet with Quinn?

Quinn sat down.

"Alright guys, take out a piece of paper and write _two_ names down. Preferably, two people that you think would sound good _together_. Then hand them up to me, and I'll count them," Shue said.

"Uh, aren't you biased?" Santana piped up.

Shue tilted his head. "How am I biased?"

"Uh, Mr. Shue," Tina piped up, "you always give solos to Rachel. Maybe we should get someone impartial to count the votes."

That's how, five minutes later, Ms. Pillsbury was in the room counting the votes. When she was finished, she gave them all her weird big smile and her weird big eyes.

"Alright! So! The person with the highest amount of votes is…"

* * *

**Songs were Set Fire To The Rain by Adele and Human by Christina Perri! Awesome songs :D**

**Have a great day loves! Sorry I haven't got time for talking! Who do you think is going to get the duet? ;) Please review or PM me your thoughts! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and tell me that you read this for a followback! :D **

**Love you all! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Quinn Fabray! It seems like almost everyone wrote you down," Ms. Pillsbury informed Quinn, giving her a wide smile. Santana tried to contain her anxiety. She wanted to get picked for this so badly, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to control her emotions or her actions should she be doing this with Quinn.

If she got it though, she wasn't going to defer it to someone else. No, that showed weakness of some sort, and Santana wasn't one to show weakness. Everyone knew that. Brittany, especially, would suspect something about Santana's feelings toward Quinn. Maybe even the hobbit would pick something up.

Rachel was glaring at Quinn, and it was kind of a relief to Santana that there was someone else who could piss off Berry. It was hard work being the only one who could really push her over the edge.

"And, the person with the second highest number of votes…" Ms. Pillsbury looked at the pieces of paper in her hand again, as if double checking that she was about to say the right name. "Santana!"

Expected, but unfortunate. Santana gave her best smirk in Rachel's direction.

"Mr. Shue! This is entirely not fair! Clearly, this is a popularity contest! They're both Cheerios! Don't you remember what Santana did when she first joined Glee? You can't trust them with something as important as this!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Rachel, that was three years ago!" Santana snapped, glaring at the dwarf.

"Still—"

"It was a fair vote, Rachel. Quinn and Santana will be performing the duet number that is replacing the solo number. You and Mercedes can have the duet for Nationals. You should be happy about that," Shue interrupted. "Now, let's do some song picking for Regionals!"

Santana accidentally zoned out for most of the rest of the Glee Club meeting, partially due to the fact that she was bored but also because she was being haunted by the fact that she was going to be spending a lot of time with Quinn now, and she could barely stay calm around the blonde as it was.

When she did zone back in, she saw the set list up on the board. Apparently, they were doing a bunch of songs that were mashed up together. Two songs by Anthem Lights that were mashups of five or six songs each. Everyone was singing the mashups from 2013, and Quinn and Santana were singing the ones from 2012.

Santana hadn't ever heard the songs before, so she decided that her first step would to be to learn them both through and through. If Quinn already knew them, Santana didn't want to look like a fool when they first started practicing.

When the meeting was over, Santana immediately got up and started out of the choir room. She needed to get to work on those songs as fast as possible.

However, a certain blonde, one that always seemed to know how to find Santana, caught up to her. "Congratulations," she stated.

"You, too," Santana returned.

"You did really good, by the way. Singing that Adele song," Quinn complimented.

Santana stopped walking so quickly and turned her head to look at Quinn. "Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself, blondie."

The nickname was much more affectionate sounding now, and Santana was sure that Quinn could tell. "Thanks," she returned. "When should we start practicing for Regionals? And when exactly is Regionals?"

"It's in about a month. We can start practicing whenever you want. But not today," Santana answered.

"What about tomorrow, after cheer?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure. My place?"

"Works for me," Quinn agreed. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," Santana returned, and then they split off in different directions. Santana had barely noticed that she'd already reached the parking lot.

The Latina spent the rest of the day memorizing the two songs that they were doing for Regionals, especially the one that Quinn and her would be singing together. She wasn't going to look like an idiot in front of Quinn. Nope, she would not let that happen.

The next morning, Santana went through her normal morning routine and then grabbed her stuff. She skipped on breakfast and went straight out to her car. After she was all buckled in, she started down the street toward the school.

And passed right by Quinn Fabray.

It took her only a split second to notice that she'd done so, and just another half second to decide to stop for her. They were friends now, weren't they?

Before Santana could analyze this any further, she pulled her car up to the sidewalk. Quinn was just a few feet behind her, and as soon as she reached the door, Santana leaned over and popped it open.

Quinn slid into the seat silently, tossing her stuff in the backseat with Santana's stuff. "Thanks," she said, flashing Santana a smile.

"Don't worry about it," Santana dismissed, waiting until Quinn buckled her seatbelt to start driving again. They didn't say anything on the drive to school, and continued their silence once they got there. Santana pulled into her usual parking spot and Quinn grabbed her stuff out of the back.

"Thanks again," Quinn said quickly, before leaving the car. Santana watched her walk off for a moment, puzzled. Wasn't she supposed to be the one freaking out around Quinn? It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. Should Santana not have offered her a ride?

Santana shook her head and pulled her key out of the ignition. She grabbed her bag and left her car, heading into another boring school day.

"Santana!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed, approaching the Latina. "Have you and Quinn started practicing for your duet yet?"

"It's been a day, Rachel, no," Santana answered, rolling her eyes. "We're starting after school."

"When and where? I think it would be beneficial if I would join you two and give you constructive criticism as well as general tips," Rachel suggested.

Santana took a deep breath as she stopped at her locker. "Thanks, Rachel, but no thanks. We'll be fine, okay?" She was doing her best not to explode at the hobbit so early in the day.

"Well, if you reconsider—"

"I won't," Santana insisted, giving Rachel a tight smile. Rachel just nodded and walked off. It was probably one of the most civil conversations the two of them had ever had.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, approaching the Latina. "I never got to congratulate you yesterday on getting a part in the duet! I mean, I knew you could do it."

Santana couldn't help but grin at the blonde. "Thanks, B."

"I think your and Quinn's voices are going to go amazing together. We've got Regionals in the box!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I think you mean in the bag," Santana corrected with a small laugh. She smiled affectionately at her best friend.

"Oh right, I forgot," Brittany stated. "Well, I've got to head to first period. See you at lunch!"

Santana's smiled disappeared as she headed to her own first period.

The day went by agonizingly slowly, likely because Santana was looking forward to practicing with Quinn today after school.

During Cheerios practice, Quinn and Santana didn't really talk, even when they were at their lockers, just a couple feet away from each other. When they went back to the locker room, Santana decided that she might as well take a shower at school, since Quinn would be coming over.

When she was all clean and ready to go home, Santana went out on a limb and approached Quinn. "Hey, do you need to stop by your place before we practice?"

"Not really," Quinn answered.

"Then I can just drive you, since we're going to the same place," Santana suggested.

"Okay, sure," Quinn agreed, and then they both headed out to the parking lot together.

"Do you like McKinley so far?" Santana asked, wanting to make conversation for whatever reason.

"It's got its ups and downs," Quinn answered simply.

"Where did you used to go to school?"

"Fairbrook High School," Quinn stated. Fairbrook was, if Santana could remember right, just a few miles outside of Lima.

"Why'd you move?" Santana tried, but she knew somehow that Quinn wasn't going to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Quinn said, proving that Santana's instincts were right. Quinn seemed so mysterious, and Santana really wanted to know everything about her. Why did she move? What happened to her to make her so secretive? How did she know how to be the HBIC, but not want to be it? There were even more questions swirling around in Santana's mind. But she knew that she couldn't ask them. Not yet, anyway.

They got in Santana's car and buckled their seat belts before the Latina started them toward her house. Luckily, both of her parents were out today, so there wouldn't be any awkward Spanish conversations about Quinn.

As soon as they were at Santana's house, they went up to her room. "So, do you know this song we have to sing?" Santana asked, tossing her stuff on her bed.

"I've heard it once or twice," Quinn answered. "You?"

"Yeah, I know it," Santana answered, pleased with herself for having memorized it the previous day.

"So, we should start by splitting it up?" Quinn suggested. "Like, the phrases."

They spent an hour splitting the song up by who sang what. Santana thought that she sounded good singing any of it, and she didn't really want to sing the backgrounds oohs at all, but since they had to be even, she gave in. And she had to admit that Quinn had much too good of a voice for singing all of the oohs that happened in the song.

"I think we've made good progress," Quinn said, after we'd evenly divided the entire song between the two of us. "I'm a little nervous."

"For what? Performing?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, shrugging as well. "I've just never really performed in front of large crowds on a stage before."

"It's not very bad," Santana promised her, feeling the strange need to comfort the blonde.

"At least I don't have to do it alone," Quinn pointed out, flashing the Latina a small smile. Santana blinked, a little surprised by the comment, and then returned the smile.

"So, I guess if both of us just memorize this stuff, we can start practicing aloud after cheer on Thursday?" she suggested.

"Sure," Quinn agreed. "Hey, Santana."

Santana gave the blonde a questioning glance.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me?" she asked, something weird in her voice that Santana didn't recognize.

"Sure. Let me just grab my purse," the Latina agreed, ignoring the weird edge to Quinn's question. The two of them go in Santana's car and it was off to the mall they went. They didn't really talk during the ride, but when they parked in front of the shopping mall, Quinn finally said something.

"Santana, this is going to sound totally lame," the blonde started, biting her lip gently, and getting a raised eyebrow from the Latina, "but thanks for not like… hating me."

"Are you kidding? I totally hate you," Santana said, rolling her eyes playfully at the blonde. "Just… in a not very hateful way."

"You're such a dork," Quinn teased, laughing as they climbed out of the car. "As they headed into the mall, Santana decided to try again with the careful questions about Quinn's past.

"So, what do your parents do for a living?" she wondered, starting off simple enough that her investigation wouldn't really be too obvious. Quinn's eyes immediately fell on the Latina's face and searched it carefully. Santana just quirked an eyebrow up at her as they walked into the mall, side by side.

"Well, my mom is a real estate agent," Quinn revealed, shrugging.

"Your dad?" Santana pushed.

"He's not really… in the picture," Quinn explained briefly, averting her eyes from Santana's. Santana pursed her lips, realizing that already she had overstepped her bounds.

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked," the Latina said quietly, looking away from the blonde and around at the different stores that she didn't really care to shop in at the moment. "Any particular store you want to go to?"

"Not really. I just needed to stay out of my house for a while," Quinn admitted, though offering up no explanation as to why she didn't want to be at her house.

Santana just nodded in response, deciding that she wouldn't ask any questions regarding that either. Quinn was such a mysterious, closed book. The more tiny details the blonde was giving away, though, the more Santana just wanted to read all of her pages. Find out everything about her, and yet she loved this mysteriousness.

None of this was helping her crush situation, of course. She and Quinn were actually starting to become friends, and that was going to be bad in the long run. Mostly because Santana's crush wasn't going away any time soon, and she really just wanted to nail Quinn against the wall and take her.

She took a quick breath and shoved all thoughts to the back of her mind. "How about Abercrombie?"

* * *

**When do we get to know more about Quinn? :C**

**Please let me know your thoughts in a review or a PM! Also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back!**

**I've gotta go, so not long A/N from me this time :(**

**Goodnight loves! Please review!**


End file.
